


Hopelessly Devoted

by FantasyNinja



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-07 02:00:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18400859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FantasyNinja/pseuds/FantasyNinja
Summary: Rachel's in her second year at NYADA when she runs into a pregnant Quinn at a local cafe and like a magnet, she's drawn to her and wants to help her. For two years, she's taken care of the girl and the little girl that worm her way in her heart but is afraid of the feelings for the blonde woman and what they mean. Will she have courage to admit them or be forever friendzoned





	Hopelessly Devoted

I never thought that I would find myself in this kind of situation with one of main tormentors from high school but the last two and half years have been the most incredible and enriching of my life. When I first moved to New York to study at New York Academy of the Dramatic Arts, I thought that I excel in my studies but I came to an rude awakening as the student were just talented if not more than myself and for the first time, I struggled. The first year at NYADA I struggled to get a good footing and it didn’t help that my dance instructor Cassandra July seemed to have it out for me specifically but I refused to allow her to tear me down. With the help of my support system consisting of Kurt, Brody and surprisingly Santana, I found myself enjoying my time at school as I found out thing about myself that I never would have if I had stayed in Lima, being a housewife to Finn Hudson. I owe him a lot for putting me on that train at the end of senior year and I’m grateful to him as he’s doing quite well working at Burt’s tire shop although I don’t know what happened to the rest of the New Direction.

My biggest regret is not keeping in touch with Quinn, wondering she’s doing in Yale although she seems to have no problem with talking occasionally with the Latin roommate though the phone which hurts me. During my second year at NYADA after a long grueling day of classes and dealing with Cassandra’s criticism, passing a small café was when I saw her… in waitressing uniform but the most surprising that I notice was the slightly protruding belly. I walked into the café as the former head cheerio looks up to greet an customer but locking eyes with me, surprise as she bits her bottom lip nervously before yelling towards the kitchen that she was taking her break. I was afraid that cheerleader would run if I had made any sudden movements towards her but she surprised me by grabbing my wrist to a far off booth away from the rest of the patrons as she explains that the reason behind her not keeping in touch. Quinn wanted to leave the old version of herself back in Lima, hoping to reinvent herself at Yale and it worked for awhile, loving the freedom that college provided but then her roommate roped her into the party scene as she started drinking.

After a couple parties, met a guy that turned out to be her Psyche professor who was married who claimed that leaving his wife and they had started fooling around but ended the relationship when the English major found out that she was pregnant with his child. She told me that she was ashamed that she allowed it to get that far and couldn’t bring herself to being on campus with him, let alone in the room as him so she transferred out of Yale for NYU. I inquired when former head cheerio where was she staying at the moment but she tried to change the topic towards myself which allowed because it’s obvious that she didn’t want to talk further. I don’t know how we talked until Quinn’s co worker came over to us, letting her know that her break was over and that she needed to get back to work as I writes down my phone number on a piece of paper before giving her. I insisted that she call me when she feels like talking, no matter what time it was before loosely wrapping my arms around her before heading back to the apartment, recounting the encounter to Kurt.

It was about two weeks afterwards that the English major finally calls me a little past midnight which I didn’t mind although I had thought something was wrong as we nearly spent the entire night talking about anything and everything that came to mind. We talked every day either before or after I was done with classes or before her shifts at the café as I insist that the cheerleader come to dinner at least twice a week and there was no way that she would deny me especially with Santana backing me up. It was a little awkward at first as Quinn didn’t know how to interact with Kurt and Brody but soon relaxed after getting know them and after two months to find out that she was staying in some seedy motel. It was easy to convince the guy to keep move the former head cheerio’s stuff into the apartment as she could protest all she wanted but no one was going to allow her and her unborn child to live in such undesirable conditions.

It was going to be a bit of a tight fit with the five of us living together as there’s little privacy since the rooms are only being separated by curtains but we’ll just have to make due with what we have. I was surprised when the English major wrapped her arms around my neck, thanking me as her breath tickles my ear as it sent shivers down my spine and a familiar feeling settled in my stomach but I chose to ignore it for the time being. For the duration of the English major’s pregnancy, I ensured that she had everything she could need for when her child was born including going to the store for late night craving, holding her hair back when the morning sickness hits and ever changing mood swings. The cheerleader has always been hot and cold at times during high school but her pregnancy seemed to heighten it as there has been some things that were said over the smallest things. It felt like I was eggshells around the blonde most day but I know that she didn’t mean anything that she had, ignoring comments from Santana about me being a good baby daddy cause it was well worth it when I held little Charlie Rae Fabray in my arms.

She weighed six pounds eight ounces, twenty inches with a small tuft of blonde hair but when she opened her beautiful eyes, flashing me a gummy smile and in that moment I knew she’ll have me wrapped her little finger in no time if I wasn’t already. I couldn’t be any more proud of Quinn because she made something so incredibly perfect and post birth despite being a little sweaty, looks absolutely stunning no matter what she says. Caring for a newborn, going to school, working at the Spotlight Diner and going on audition was difficult but with the help of our friends made it easier even Kurt moved out to start living with his boyfriend Elliot. Brody and Santana eventually moved out but we all still meet up twice a week for dinner at the apartment no matter how busy we became with other things as the former head cheerio started working out to get her body back to the way it was pre-pregnancy. The English major snapped back but even better than better as you could bounce a quarter off her abs although she still complains about stretch marks but she looks amazing in my eyes as I try to keep my leering down to a minimum.

Keeping my feelings for my best friend has been difficult as more than often the athlete more often than not likes to parade around the apartment in a towel that left very to the imagination. Even though there’s only us and Charlie in the apartment, Quinn continues to sleep beside me in my bed which I utterly have no problems with me but with my ever growing feelings, it doesn’t make a bit difficult to keep them to myself. Brody and Kurt have tired numerous times to get me to admit my feelings for her but I don’t want to ruin what we have as Santana more often than not points our that we act like a married couple without having sex. Whether not I want to admit it or not but it doesn’t matter because I know that the former cheerio doesn’t see me in that way and the sooner that I learn to deal with it, the better but for the moment, I allowed myself to believe that we could be more. I come home late from rehearsal running longer than expected as I’m starring in production that could possibly catapult my Broadway career to find a note on the table in Quinn’s handwriting that she left a plate of food in the microwave.

I smile as I warm up the food before inhaling it since my last meal was sometime this morning I think then washing the plate, placing it in the wish rack to dry as I peeked in to see a small blonde child sleeping soundly in her bed. I never thought I could love anyone more than I love Charlie as she wormed her way into my heart as there’s nothing that I wouldn’t do for while her mother often scolds me for spoiling her but I couldn’t help myself as the rest of our friends aren’t any better. I quietly watched into the room, bending down to lightly run my fingers through blonde locks as she’s the splitting image of her mother, kissing the top of her head before pulling back to see hazel eyes looking up at me sleepily.

“Rachie”

“Hi little one, were you good for Mommy?” I asked smiling.

“Good“ She mutters sleepily.

“Good, I love you to the moon and back”

“Wuv you” She yawns before falling asleep again.

“You and Mommy are the best thing that ever happened to me. I love you so much even she doesn’t return my feelings and I’ll do whatever it takes to make her happy”

I don’t know why it’s easier saying these things to a sleeping child than to the person that I’m in love but I knew what I was getting myself into as I kiss Charlie’s head once again before walking out, unaware the baby monitor on the dresser. I quietly walk into my and Quinn’s room as I grab some clothes to change into before going into the bathroom to take a quick shower, deciding to keep my nightly routine as I climb under the covers. The sheet rustle as the extra body in the bed moves around until a blonde head is tucked under my chin, a pale arm wraps around my waist as this has became routine for us to cuddle in bed.

“Rach?”

“Mm”

“Why didn’t you tell me?”

“Tell you what?” I asked confused.

“Why didn’t you tell me that you were in love with me?” Hazel meeting brown.

I didn’t answer immediately because I was shock that she knew but I was afraid of what it means for us and our relationship because I had thought that I was being careful in not doing anything would be more than friendly. I was thankful that the room was dark because I couldn’t see the look of disgust on the writer’s face as I try to move away but she wasn’t having any of as the hold she has been tightens. Before I knew what was happening, soft lips was pressed against me as fireworks explodes in the background but the kiss ends too quickly for my liking as I blindly search out for her.

“I’m in love with you too but I was afraid of saying anything because I didn’t think that you would want me”

“How could I not want you? You’re Quinn Fabray, anyone would lucky to have you”

“I’m a mess but when I’m with you, I feel beautiful” Quinn said smiling. “I feel like I can do anything”

“You are beautiful, Quinn and I don’t just mean on the outside. The inside too but there’s something that I need to ask you”

“What’s that?” Quinn asked curious.

“Quinn Fabray, will you do me the honor of going out on a date with me?” I asked smiling.

“You’re such a dork but I accept” Quinn said pecking me on the lips.

* * *

The End


End file.
